


Perfect

by puppychus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Perfect - Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Pre Relationship, Song fic, Very fluffy, its really sweet, post relationship, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: A silly song fic I’ve literally been working on fOREVER but it’s based on Ed Sheeran’s song Perfect on his divide album. It’s basically a lot of little stories that go with specific lyrics, some are long, most are short.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and thought it fit pretty cutely, so I wrote this please enjoy lmao :3

Two men lied in bed, the lights dim and the curtains closed. The baby monitor breathed by one of their heads, showing a beautiful baby boy curled up in his small bed. The baby’s sister slept next to him, her blonde hair spread all over the silk pillowcase. Her little feet poked out from under the blanket that had half fallen off of her bed, and drool dripped out of the corner of her mouth. The black haired man watched it over the scarred shoulder of his husband. He smiled fondly at his adopted, yet completely his own, children, and looked down at the sleeping face in front of him. The other man still had flawless olive skin, his brown hair resting gently against the pillow. Like their daughter, little pools of drool spotted the pillowcase. Keith admired Lance with such awe, such love, such adoration that if anyone saw it, they would never have to think for a second whether it was real or not. Keith’s hand moved out from under his head and rested gently on Lance’s cheek, trying not to wake him. Lance turned his head in his sleep, moving his cheekbone into the curve of Keith’s palm. The asleep man hummed serenely, and sighed happily. Keith’s heart swelled, making his chest feel like it was going to burst. His breath was taken in sharply, and his lungs beat behind his ribcage. He stared happily at Lance, at the man he loved so dearly. He watched the soft features move as he breathed, and his mind drifted away from the man in his arms.

~

_I found a love for me_  
“Lance, I. . .” Keith’s voice trailed off, holding Lance’s hand in his own. Lance was staring at their connected fingers, his face red with anticipation. They stood apart at an awkward distance, and Keith suddenly straightened, never moving their hands. His voice refused to come out after those two words, and he took in a shaky breath. Lance sensed that Keith was nervous, and closed the gap between them, fingers still intertwined. With a gentle squeeze that seemed to kickstart Keith’s overheating heart, Keith looked up at Lance. The taller’s blue eyes sparkled, and Keith found himself falling all over again.  
“I love you, Lance. I think I love you.” A strand of Keith’s bangs fell into his eyes, and Lance’s fingers were there before Keith could even think about moving. His fingers touched the piece of hair like it was sacred, and gently tucked it behind Keith’s ear. Lance’s hand lingered by the side of Keith’s head, his fingers weaving into the hair at the back of his head. Their eyes stared into each other’s for a moment longer than normal, and Lance was the first to blink. As his eyes fluttered shut, he leaned his head forward so that his forehead banged gently into Keith’s.  
“I love you. I think I love you, too.” Keith let out a small breath he didn't realise he was holding and panted quietly.  
“Oh, hallelu-,” Lance cut Keith off by pulling his head towards his own, and pressed their lips together softly. At first, Keith stood still as Lance moved his lips on his, but soon Keith was melting into the other’s arms, bringing his hands around Lance’s neck. The kiss was sweet, their breaths twisting together and making the two boys woozy. Their teenage minds were full of each other, and Lance’s hands were trailing down Keith’s toned chest. His fingers gripped onto the shorter’s hips, and Keith was being pressed against the wall as he wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, ankles linking together. Their heated kiss ended as Lance pulled back longingly, with a whine from Keith’s open mouth. Lance’s voice was raspy as his lungs shuddered in breaths.  
“Definitely love you.” He leaned in for another kiss only to be interrupted again.  
“I'm not sure I can love you if you pull away like that again.” Keith’s voice was serious, but his lips were resisting turning up in a smile and his eyes twinkled in the dark hallway.  
Lance chuckled, and pressed a quick kiss to his assumed boyfriend’s lips. “Oh, I promise it’ll never happen again.” Keith finally smiled, with their bodies pressed together and lips connecting, they both made a promise to themselves to never let each other go.

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
The blue water glistened in the castle lights. If Keith was being honest, he didn’t really know how to swim. If he ever went to a pool, he just sat in the shallows end or only went out as far as he could touch.  
“Just get in, Keith. It’s okay that you don’t know how to swim.” Lance was wading in the water, his hair dark with the liquid. Keith stood unmoving by the edge of the water and watched his feet. He took deep breaths and looked at Lance with an odd expression. Lance smiled, and swam to the edge.  
“Trust me. Don’t be afraid of the water.” Lance splashed the said liquid at Keith’s legs, making Keith squirm.  
“I don’t know, Lance.” Keith started to turn around, and Lance was out of the water as fast as light.  
“No, no, no, no, you don’t.” Lance’s arm wrapped around the boy, keeping him in place. Keith avoided Lance’s gaze, and muttered a small excuse.  
“I’ll just sit in the shallow end of the pool. I don’t want to be a bother to you.” He tried to break out of Lance’s grip, but it only tightened. Lance’s hands snaked up Keith’s body, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.  
“Excuse me, mister, but you are not a bother. Do you know how many kids I’ve taught to swim?” Lance questioned. Keith simply shook his head, feeling silly. “That was my summer job. I was a swim instructor for kids.” Keith thought about tall, sweet Lance, gently guiding scared kids into the water, showing them how to kick their legs and move their arms. It brought a smile to his face, and he looked away. Lance scoffed, and gripped the shorter boy’s hand.  
“W-wait, Lan-,” Keith protested as Lance pulled him to the edge of the deep end of the pool. Lance let go of the other's hand, and put his hands in front of him. He looked sweetly at Keith, and pushed Keith’s arms into the same position.  
“C’mon, babe. Just dive right in, and follow my lead.” Keith still had no idea what he was doing, but he watched as Lance’s shoulders hunched and his hips swung back. Keith’s body followed Lance’s, raising his arms to the side of his head and letting his feet leave the wet cement. Although Keith followed Lance’s movements, his body still flopped onto the surface. The painful smacking sounded throughout the room, and Lance watched from under the water as Keith started to sink to the bottom, body unmoving. Bubbles floated up from where Keith’s face was under the water, and Lance pushed off the bottom, trying not to laugh. His shoulder connected with Keith’s chest, slinging him over his shoulder under the water. The two boys broke the surface, Keith letting water slowly pour out of his mouth. Lance started laughing as soon as he could breathe, shaking violently against Keith. The red paladin sat silently, trying to act mad. He leaned back against the pool wall, and closed his mouth. Keith watched as his boyfriend howled in the water, laughter uncontrollable.  
“I can't… I… I can't believe…” He was gasping, eyes squeezed shut, gripping Keith’s hand impossibly tight.  
Keith growled, “Shut up, Lance.” He sounded threatening, but he was hiding a blush. Lance finally quit his laughing, reducing it down to giggling. The taller pulled himself up, and placed himself in Keith’s lap on the step. His hands rested on Keith’s hips, and Lance pressed a peck against his lips.  
“You aren't supposed to belly flop, you dork.” Lance smiled, letting out a breath against Keith’s lips. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I got that, Mr. Just Dive In and Follow My Lead.” His voice was mocking, and Lance gasped in offense. Lance grabbed Keith’s cheeks and squished his lips together.  
“Oh you little…” Keith suddenly pulled Lance forward and crushed their lips together. They slipped further into the pool, Lance’s feet slipping and suddenly they were splashing into the water. They broke apart, gasping in shock, only to fill their mouths and lungs with water. Keith had a death grip on Lance’s upper arms, and they soon were back on the step, coughing up water. The two paladins sat in each other’s arms, giggling and struggling to breathe.

_Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_  
 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _(Pre-Relationship Klance)_  
Keith stood apart from the other paladins, eyes trained on a special boy and girl. The girl was tall, and her pigtails swung around her torso. The boy had his usual finger guns up and pointed at the alien, winking at her. She giggled, and looked away for a second. Keith’s heart shrank a little, heart pounding in his chest. He turned away from the scene, and murmured to himself.  
“If only that were me.”  
A hand found itself on Keith’s shoulder, and he looked up to see Shiro standing beside him.  
“Hey, Keith, come help us get Rolo and Nyma some of the materials they need.” Keith quickly agreed as he saw Lance start walking away with Nyma to some place else. Shiro’s hand stayed on his shoulder as they walked, and kept him facing straight. To little of Keith’s knowledge, Lance glanced sadly over his shoulder as he strolled with the alien, glaring at the hand on Keith’s shoulder. He turned back to the front, and muttered to himself.  
“If only that were me.”

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
 _Not knowing what it was_  
It really was a small thing that made Keith’s stomach flip and for his head to explode. Sure, he had experienced this before - his boyfriend was adorable and he liked him very much - so it was weird to the red paladin that this was so much different. The two of them had been on a mission that was assigned to just the two of them. They had just finished gathering the materials that Coran had requested when the alien population that helped them get the material flocked around the two. The helmets of the paladins helped to translate the alien language, which was beyond useful. The leader of the Argiaks babbled on to Lance, after successfully separating them, talking about how it was amazing to meet two of the paladins of Voltron. He had offered them a hearty feast, for before they had to depart their lovely planet, Z'ho'kisia 4.  
Lance had gratefully accepted, and flashed Keith a smile. He spoke into the helmet to tell him about the dinner, Keith rolling his eyes at how happy Lance sounded. The two teenagers were taken into a dining room with a table fit for about a hundred people, being seated across the table from each other. Lance gave Keith another smile and stretched his long legs out in front of him under the table. His big feet bumped into Keith’s slightly smaller feet, and they teasingly played footsies with each other. Soon after, food had been brought out, showing Keith how hungry he actually was, and the Argiaks were seated with them. The aliens were talking the two boys’ ears off, their helmet translators barely able to keep up with their words.  
Apparently one had told Lance a joke, and his reaction was a few ticks later than the alien would have thought. Lance had stared at it when it stopped talking, his translator catching up to present script. As the joke finally came through, he giggled, and with the biggest smile, started laughing. Keith’s mind had drifted from what the alien close to him was saying and was instead focusing on Lance. His eyes watched intently as Lance erupted into giggles and laughs, his smile radiating throughout the whole room. It felt like he had been shot with Cupid’s arrow, which was stupid because they were already dating. Keith’s stomach had tied itself into knots and his heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.  
Of course Lance was oblivious to Keith’s awed staring, but the aliens around him more than noticed. They spoke to Keith, saying things that translated roughly to ‘liking Lance very much’. Keith’s head was being flooded by the alien statements and his own thoughts, all about the blue paladin sitting in front of him. Lance’s giggling had eventually died down, and the aliens were looking at him with an equivalent facial expression of a smirk. He frowned at the Argiak directly in front of him, and questioned why they were looking at him like that.  
“The red one is in love with you, dear blue one.” An alien behind Lance spoke, causing Lance to blush and stutter.  
“Wh-what?” Lance started to look at Keith to give him a look that said you hearing this? but he was met with a look from Keith of utter adoration and awe. Keith wasn’t even fazed when Lance stared at him incredulously, instead giving him a loving smile.  
“What can I say?” Keith whispered into their communication system, and immediately Lance was a blushing mess, flustered. But he was happy. The rest of the evening was spent with loving looks at Lance from Keith and pleasantly shocked looks at Keith from Lance. The two paladins had grins spread wide across their blushing faces, and nothing could shake them off of their faces. Was this love? Keith sure hoped so.

_I will not give you up this time_  
 _(Pre-Relationship Klance)_  
“Send me, I can do it!” Lance was in Allura and Shiro’s face, challenging them to say no. The mission was dangerous, but Lance was feeling as expendable as ever. Shiro and Allura were resistant, protesting that someone else should go. Shiro started to open his mouth to contradict, and Lance interrupted. “Just send me, damnit! It doesn’t matter if it’s a difficult mission.” Hunk had his hand on Lance’s shoulder, trying to calm down the blue paladin. “I can handle it, Shiro.”  
Looking pained, Shiro spoke low. “Lance, it’s not just that it’s difficult. It’s dangerous, you could die! The whole planet is run by Zarkon.” He desperately tried to shake the idea from Lance’s head, but Lance was being as stubborn as ever. “Who cares. . .” Lance had muttered to himself, shrugging off Hunk’s hand. Shiro looked around at the other paladins, silently begging for them to deter Lance. It was Keith who spoke first, speaking dismissively.  
“Just let him go, Shiro.” Shiro whipped around, staring at Keith with shock. Keith shrugged. “He wants to go, and I doubt he’s going to give up this mission.” Lance was looking at Keith out of the corner of his eye, desperation flowing through his veins.  
“Keith, Lance could die on this mission.” The sentence floated heavy in the air, weighing down on all of the paladins except Lance. Secretly, he liked the sound of that. But Lance wouldn’t let them know. Keith looked at Lance with a blank expression, and Lance nodded.  
Keith sounded defeated, “You think Lance doesn’t know that? There’s a lot of missions that we could die on, Shiro. Just let him go, he’s the only one who really wants it.” Lance was already walking away from the group, shouting over his shoulder.  
“Send the coordinates to Blue, I’ll message you all when I’m on the planet.” Lance had stalked off, disappearing around the corner. Shiro had his lip tucked between his teeth, chewing it raw. Keith came up and put a hand on his back in a simple comfort.  
“Lance will be fine, Shiro. Don’t feel bad.” His shoulders sagged, and looked at Keith with doubt. “He won’t die, or be hurt. It may be risky, but he’ll do it.” Keith removed his hand and walked away, heading for the training deck. “Don’t worry, guys.” Keith tried to give the paladins a small smile, but it looked sad.  
After a couple of vargas, Lance should have gotten to the planet by now. The blue paladin was offering no sign of landing, or proceeding with the mission. Shiro was becoming increasingly worried, trying to message Lance. Keith ran into the control room, stopping by Shiro’s side.  
“He hasn’t messaged?” Keith asked, out of breath. All Shiro could do was shake his head and type another message to the blue lion. Keith sighed and took Shiro by the arm. They sat down, and Shiro worried and worried, Keith’s comfort doing nothing. More vargas passed, when finally Shiro’s control panel flashed. He sprung up, instructing Keith to get the other paladins. He opened the message, praying that it was from Lance. And Shiro let out a small sob when the video communication came on screen. The screen was dark, but there were little flashes of light that lit up Lance’s face. His bruising and bleeding face, olive skin scratched down his neck. There was blood everywhere, but Lance seemed unfazed. Behind Shiro, the other paladins gathered, staring at the display in tears. The blood all over Lance made Hunk’s stomach twist, and he was sobbing and trying not to throw up, looking away from the screen. It was Keith who spoke first, his voice shaking. Pidge had turned away with Hunk, attempting to calm the yellow paladin.  
“Lance?”  
A blue flash on the screen lit up even more of Lance. His paladin armor was covered in dirt, and pieces of it were broken off. The black material underneath was torn in some place, showing blood caking around the wound.  
“Oh hey, Keith. Yeah, so just hear me out.” Lance’s voice was raspy, breathy. Keith was shaking his head, eyes wide. “Are you listening? Eh, probably not but here goes. Blue and I were almost to the planet when something unidentified on the radar attacked us, or shot at us? I don’t really know what happened, but we crashed onto the planet. I got out of Blue to see what was up - haha stupid me, right? - and they dropped a bomb or something similar to a bomb on me.” He took in a rattling breath, and groaned slightly at the movement. He cursed, continuing to talk. “It’s night right now, I’m not buried under the rubble or anything, so that’s why it’s dark. But yeah. Also, I think my left arm might be broken. I can’t feel it. And there’s something sticking out of my thigh, but I can’t tell if it’s my armor or something else.” Shiro was taking short breaths, staring at Lance as he panned the video message down to his legs. Another blue flash of light lit up the wound on his leg. It was indeed his paladin armor, and his thigh armor had come off his leg completely, a broken piece going clean side to side through his thigh. Blood stained the usually white material red, and looked as painful as it probably felt. Shiro and Keith choked, air leaving their lungs. “Maybe someone should come get me. I mean, I think I’ll be fine, but someone should come get Blue. Or actually, I could just send her to you guys. Like she did the first time that we found her. I’m sending her now.” Lance turned away to speak into his helmet to Blue, showing a gaping hole in the protective armor. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but blood was soaking through Lance’s hair, caking it to his head.  
“Lance. . . Lance, I’m coming to. . .” Keith’s voice was strained, his chest hurting with the weight of seeing Lance like this. “I’m coming to get you. Now.” Keith was already out of the room and on his way to Red before Shiro could protest. Keith pulled up the video message on his arm, listening to Lance tell him that he doesn’t need to, Blue is already on her way back. “You idiot, I’m coming to get you and you don’t get a choice.” Lance continued to protest, but Red was locked onto the coordinates of Blue and Lance.  
It took the red lion only a few vargas to reach the planet, and she started her nose dive before they had even hit the planet’s atmosphere. The blue lion appeared in front of Keith’s eyes, sitting patiently near where Lance was suspected to be. Keith had gotten close enough to the ground to see Lance, his body limp on the ground. The video message had been cut a varga ago, and there was a crackle in the line of communication as Keith’s helmet connected with Lance’s.  
There was slow, labored breaths coming from Lance’s side of the line, and they seemed to be occurring less each tick. The sun on the planet was rising, casting yellow and pink light on the scene beneath him. Keith called out for him, sobs ringing through the line. “Lance! Lance, oh my god, Lance, it’s so much worse than you said, oh my god.” Keith was babbling, tears streaming down his face as he landed Red. He was out of the lion as fast as he could, running to Lance’s side. His knees slammed into the dirt, his hands scrambling over Lance’s body, not knowing where to start.  
“Lance. . . Lance please, wake up.” Keith tried his best to assess the wounds, but there were too many. He placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, giving him a small shake. Beneath him, the blue paladin groaned in pain, opening his eyes around the blood drying on his face. Keith sobbed, bringing Lance to him in a hug. Lance grunted loud, his whole body shaking. He coughed up blood onto Keith’s shoulder, trying to speak.  
“Holy shit, Keith, put me down. . . put me down, down, put me down.” Keith pulled away, apologizing profusely as he gently lowered Lance back to the ground. There was so much blood, Keith had no idea what to do. Lance closed his eyes, trying to breath through the pain. Keith sat there, sobbing, inspecting Lance carefully.  
“Dear god, I never should have let you go on this stupid mission. I never should have suggested it, this is my fault. I. . . This is. . .” The red paladin just couldn’t catch a breath, heart broken over the dying paladin on the ground. He looked at Lance, body tense. “This is your fault. Why would you want to go on this mission? You could’ve died! You. . . you are dying. Oh shit. Lance can you hear me? Fuck, this is all my fault. I should have never let you go, damnit.” The olive boy looked up at Keith in a pained and annoyed way.  
Lance’s voice was slow and quiet, but Keith heard it clear as day. “Are you going to stop pestering me now and help me?” The raspiness made Keith sighed, and stood shakily. He bent down so that he could carefully put an arm under Lance’s knees and on his shoulders. Lance let out a scream as Keith moved around his limbs and picked him up. On their way to Red, Lance let out a stream of expletives, in Spanish and English.  
Keith looked down sadly at Lance’s bloodied face, and let a few more tears fall. “I’m never letting you go alone again, you hear me? I can’t lose you.” Lance blinked up at Keith, his blush obvious under the blood. Keith suddenly was a mess, blubbering and blushing. “I mean, Voltron can’t lose you. We can’t lose you.” He turned away, refusing to look at the boy in his arms.  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
The early morning light shone on the two men still lying in bed. The two skin colours contrasted nicely against each other. Keith was on top of Lance, their lips connected softly. The kiss was slow and drawn out, almost torturing themselves. It was a comfortable silence, their breaths intertwining. Lance was still waking up, Keith smiling softly into the kiss. The boy beneath let out a small whimper and pressed against Keith’s lips gently. The light yellow sheets lit up gold in the pastel sun rays, the blue pillows flowing like the ocean. With the hushed silence coursing through their veins, Keith and Lance melted into each other, sugar sweet kisses falling all over each other. Keith hummed contently into the soft kiss, wrapping his arms around warm Lance. His well taken care of skin glowed in the sun, tasting like honey. Lance wiggles his arms out from Keith’s grasp and rested in gently on his throat, close to his jaw. Keith’s pulse touched Lance’s fingertips, making him sigh and drag his hand down to his chest. He stopped, resting his hand over Keith’s heart, feeling the heavy thrum through his shirt. They tilted forward, foreheads bumping into each other. Lance giggled, his breath ghosting over Keith’s lips. In the soft sheets and warm comfort the two paladins stayed, showering each other in kisses and listening to the beat of each other's hearts.

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_  
 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
The mission had been a success, the Galra fully removed from the planet. While the other paladins showered each other in praises, Lance and Keith took a step to the side and stood behind Blue’s big paw. Lance took in a shaking breath as he hugged Keith to him. Keith’s injured ankle was probably not broken, but it hurt like crazy. The team had been surprised at how Earth-like this planet was, flying through the vegetation and over salt water seas. What surprised them even more were the dark clouds looming above them and the population. It soon started to rain, water sprinkling down. Lance looked up, letting out a gentle laugh.  
“Would you look at that.” Keith smiled at Lance, hardly glancing at the rain drops coating Blue. The rain reflecting in Lance’s blue eyes made Keith glance out at a grassy field behind, grabbing the blue paladin’s wrists. He dragged the other to the field, limping towards the tall grass.  
“Keith?” Lance glanced at Keith in shock, dumbly following the boy’s lead. “Keith, I don't think you should be walking on your ankle.” Keith ignored his concerns and trudged out into the field anyways. As Lance continued to fret over his boyfriends ankle, Keith spoke up, efficiently silencing the blue paladin.  
“Do you know how to slow dance?” It was a stutter of words, and Keith felt his blood rising to his cheeks. The taller paladin stood there looking Keith, his own cheeks heating up. A smirk quickly formed on Lance’s face, and he let out a squeal.  
“Aww!” Lance let out a giggle and reached forward to pinch Keith’s pout. “Of course I can slow dance, silly! My mamá made it a rule to teach my brothers and I how to slow dance.” He smiled fondly at the thought, his smile dropping into a sad one subconsciously. Suddenly Lance’s forehead was dropping and Keith’s hand found themselves resting on the golden skin of Lance’s face. Hands tracing down Keith’s back, Lance pulled Keith to him. They stood there with foreheads together and breaths mingling.  
“My, um… my dad tried to teach my to slow dance before he… he…” Keith’s voice shook as he told Lance about his father. He could feel tears popping to the corners of his eyes, and his lip rested between his teeth. Lance could feel the boy start to shake and pressed a slow but deep kiss to Keith’s lips. When they pulled away, Keith gave him a small smile, still trying not to cry.  
“Do remember anything?” Lance’s lips were finding rest against different parts of Keith’s face, his eyelids, nose, temples. A soft laugh bubbled out the shorter’s throat, and he leaned against Lance.  
“Not much.” Suddenly, Lance was swinging Keith’s legs up and onto his own feet, gripping his hands strongly. A gasp left Keith’s throat at the movement, and soon they were laughing. Partly to steady Keith, Lance moved his hand to Keith’s waist as the boy’s part. Keith grumbled as he moved a hand to Lance’s shoulder, gripping tight so he didn't lose his balance.  
Lance started to sway his hips teasingly, drawing the moves out long. His long legs stretched longer than Keith’s making it harder for Keith to move. They got into the rhythm of the dance, spinning slowly around the field. Their giggles rang through the air, hair drenched from the rain. When they had been dancing for a while, Lance gave the boy a smirk and flung Keith towards the ground. Screams filled with laughter shot through the field as Keith was dipped by Lance. His injured ankle hung in suspension as his back arched into Lance’s splayed hand.  
“Lance, you ass!” Keith smacked Lance’s arm as he laughed, bending down slightly. Breath ghosted against Keith’s lips, leaving him breathless.  
“I miss the rain.” The words held warmth and longing, but Lance smiled, and connected their lips. The soft taste of each other drowned out the rain, the calls of the fellow paladins. The two paladins melted together, holding each other as tight as they could.  
-  
Pidge and Hunk watched Keith and Lance from the lions, scowling down at the couple. Pidge’s face twisted in disgust.  
“Gross.” Her voice held endearment, despite how disgruntled she sounded. Hunk silently nodded, a blush staining his cheeks.  
“This is really sappy but I'm glad Lance found Keith. They had a rough start but I think Lance needed someone like that. I'm happy for them.” The yellow paladin had such a fondness in his voice that Pidge couldn't help but agree.  
“That was gross, Hunk.” Hunk laughed, resting a hand on his hip. “But I guess you're right.”

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
“Oh my god, Keith, look at this.” Keith looked up from his cereal, his spoon halfway to his lips. “Actually, no, don't. I'm disgusting.” Keith sighed, bringing the spoon into his mouth. The television played in the background as Lance fretted in the bathroom. Their bedside windows shone through the sheer curtains, illuminating everything in a yellow glow. Keith blinked against the light, considering closing the blinds. Keith jumped a little at a harsh groan that erupted from the bathroom.  
“Keeeeeeeeeith…” Lance’s voice was drawn out, grating the man’s name. He leaned out of the connected room, making sad eyes at Keith. His green face mask had been wiped away, yet his face was turned into a slight frown. “We’re not leaving the house today.” Lance turned to look in the mirror real quick, grunting in frustration. “Yep, not leaving the house at all today.” The brown boy stomped out of the bathroom, flopping onto the bed next to Keith. The sheets on the bed were everywhere, moved from last night's antics. Keith blushed, remembering all that they had done last night.  
“I thought tonight was date night.” Keith stuttered through his blush and through a mouthful of cereal. Lance gasped dramatically, gripping Keith’s thigh tightly.  
“You can't go on a date with something as hideous as me!” Keith gave Lance a deadpan stare, eating his cereal through the glare.  
“You're not hideous.” His spoon was pointing to the spot between Lance’s eyes, glare level but soft.  
“You're just required to say that since you're my boyfriend.” Lance grunted, pushing his face into a pillow. His shirt, Keith’s shirt actually, rode up a little on his thighs, exposing some of his butt. Lance still wore his lacy underwear, a rosy red colour. They were Keith’s personal favourite, and Lance always made sure to wear them when he really wanted Keith worked up. “I’m saying it because it’s true, idiot.” His tone was loving and he watched Lance lay on the bed. Lance’s long legs stretched out across the bed, blue socks with pink sharks riding down his ankles. His face was also still in the pillow, which probably wasn't good. Keith scooted closer to his boyfriend and wiggled one of his legs under Lance’s. He set down his bowl of cereal on the nightstand and used his now free hands to thread his fingers into Lance’s hair. Massaging his scalp, Keith’s other hand wrapped around Lance’s waist and brought him into his body. The taller turned his head to smile up at Keith as he continued to rub his head. The two of them sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Keith had started to doze again, when he heard Lance’s hums. He was humming a song that Keith didn’t recognise. Before he could ask what it was, Keith’s eyes slipped shut and his breathing slowed, fingers still working in the brown hair on his chest.  
Keith woke up sometime later, room darker with the blinds shut. He scrubbed his eyes, opening his mouth to yawn. The television was set on a channel to play smooth jazz and quiet singing flowed in from the closet. The weight off of Keith’s chest was gone, and he sat up in the bed.  
“Lance?” He yawned to the room, scooting to the edge of the bed and throwing his legs over the side. The humming stopped, Lance poking his head out of the closet to look at the boy on the bed.  
“Oh, hey, you’re awake.” Was all he said, moving back into the closet. Keith stood up and staggered over to the closet, foot numb from an awkward sleeping angle. He froze, leaning against the doorframe in the closet. Lance was standing there in a pastel blue button up, pristine and accenting his broad shoulders. Keith gaped at him, awestruck by his beautiful boyfriend. There wasn’t anything special about this particular outfit, but Keith was just so whipped for this boy he might as well have been dressed like a hobo and still love him. Wait, love him? Keith thought, but realised that it was true. He loved Lance, loved the man standing in front of him doing nothing out of the ordinary yet Keith looked at him like a lovestruck puppy. His legs moved without his brain, said thing blank in the face of Lance, and he was wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. He breathed in the scent of his fruity cologne, long past the years of teasing him for smelling good. Everything was perfect. Lance and his delicious smelling self, Lance and his gorgeous body being displayed by a suit, Lance and his small intake of breath as Keith mumbled into his shoulder.  
“You look perfect, darling.” Lance’s eyes flickered shut and leaned back into Keith, a smile teasing his lips.

_he shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_  
 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
A moving truck pulled up in front of a house with the front door wide open, kids bustling around in the visible backyard. When two men jumped down from the truck, screams of joy were heard and the kids were seen barrelling into the front yard to greet them. “Papá!” One of them shouted, throwing himself into the arms of one of the men. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
“Hey, cariña. It hasn’t been that long, what were you and Hunk up to?” Lance crouched to get eye level with the young girl, Keith watching over them with a smile. The girl pulled away, moving to hug Keith’s legs, still turned to Lance.  
“Fun! Hunk cooked me pasta.” She grinned, rubbing her hands together. The two of them laughed, Keith picking her up and walking into the house.  
“How’d you like the house?” Keith asked her as they walked away, and Lance heard her excited babbles floating through the air. He smiled, standing up to kick open the back door of the moving van. They didn’t have much, but Lance grabbed a box of kitchen supplies and skipped inside.  
“Oh, Lura!” He sang, going into the kitchen to deposit the box on the empty floor. Lance heard Keith mumble something before the sound of socks on hardwood trailed to the kitchen. The girl appeared again, panting slightly as her eyes shined. She saw the box that ‘kitchen’ and her smile grew somehow, making Lance laugh. “Organise it how you want, baby.” He patted her head, smiling as she immediately set to opening the box. He stood up, going to find Keith. Keith was waiting in the doorway to the front yard, talking lightly with Hunk. He smiled fondly, coming up to them and patting Hunk on the shoulder. “How’s it going, man? Thanks for watching Allura.” Hunk smiled, turning to wrap Lance in a bear hug. Lance squeaked, making Keith laugh. He eventually sat Lance down.  
Hunk smiled broadly, the scar through his lip stretching cutely. “Your first house, how's it feeling?” Lance beamed, looking to Keith to see his soft smile.  
“Feeling great so far.” He said proudly, Keith turning to walk back to the moving truck.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
 _Fighting against all odds_  
The dinner table was set with food and plates, the television running in the background. Lance and Keith stood at the stove, Lance giggling and Keith seeking revenge by rubbing some of the meringue on his face. Lance leaned forward to grab the plate with the desert, slipping out of Keith’s reach with a laugh. He set the plate down on the table, making sure everything was set. A voice from the tv caught his attention, causing him to look up. The daily news reporter was reading the latest bit of news, speaking softly. Lance couldn’t hear much but what he heard rocked his world.  
“… same-sex marriage now legal in the sta-“ the channel glitched with the storm outside, but Lance had heard what he needed to. He let out a screech, turning around with a wild look of shock and delight. Keith stared at him confusedly, holding something in his hands. Lance ran towards him, sliding around the island and into his arms, tears starting to fall from the corners of his eyes. He pressed their lips together with a teary smile, hands threading into the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith made a noise but kissed the other back, eventually pulling away to question the crying man. He set down what he was holding, wiping some tears off of Lance’s cheek. Before he could ask, Lance made an ecstatic noise, pointing at the television. “We- I can marry you, I can marry your dumb ass now.” He hiccuped, shaking slightly. Keith’s face lit up with a gasp and blush, and he yanked Lance into his hold, kissing all over his face. They stood together, crying and kissing as the food grew cold and the channel flickered out to static with the rain pattering against the window.

_I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
 _I'll be your man_  
Lance chewed on his lip, anxiety coursing through his veins as he stood behind the door. His hand hesitated on the doorknob, trembling. The door looked in front of him, making him feel small and useless. Blood leaked slowly into his mouth, teeth piercing the skin and making Lance whimper. Keith stood behind him, watching him carefully. With a sigh and small smile, he stepped up and grabbed Lance’s hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Lance whipped his head around to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. Keith reached up to smooth the wrinkled between his brow, smiling as he leaned up to kiss his chin. He frowned at the blood, running his thumb over the cut and pushing gently. Lance squeaked, tongue flicking out to lick at his thumb and lip. He blushed, and Keith offered him a small smile, motioning towards the door. Lance watched him, before smiling back at him and turning to the door. He exhaled slowly, opening the door and stepping in, dragging Keith with him.  
“Mamá?”

_I see my future in your eyes_  
 _When I saw you in that suit, looking so handsome_  
 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_  
Keith peered into the mirror, straightening his tie. He glared at the suit, pulling it taut on him. He let out a frustrated growl, wanting to rip off the offending clothing. Keith pouted, walking out of the bathroom and plopping down on the bed. Lance came in from the door, buttoning his suit. Keith blanched, staring at him in awe. He looked at Keith sitting on the bed, smiling at him.  
“Don’t you look fancy.” He said, plopping down next to him on the bed. Lance nuzzled into Keith’s neck, chuckling as he twirled the mullet in his hair. Keith sighed blissfully, leaning into the touch.  
“I don’t deserve you.” Keith mumbled, kissing his cheek. Lance blushed, before growling playfully. He yanked on the hair, relishing in his yelp.  
“Don’t say that, you’ll always deserve me.” Lance threatened, pulling Keith’s head back to kiss him roughly.

_You look perfect tonight_

_~_

A shift in the mattress next to Keith made him jump, looking down to see Lance blinking tiredly up at him. Lance frowned, flopping his arm over Keith’s waist.  
“What are you doing up?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Keith smiled fondly, leaning down to press their lips together. He wrapped his body around Lance’s, cuddling him.  
“I was… thinking.” He whispered, kissing the top of Lance’s head. Lance sighed, savouring the warmth of Keith’s body. He curled himself tight in Keith’s embrace, kissing below his jaw softly.  
“That’s not good, I wouldn’t want you to hurt your head.” Lance said sleepily, voice plain even when he was teasing. Keith scoffed, starting to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. He scratched soothingly at his scalp, playing with the brown strands.  
“Go back to sleep, baby.” Keith told him, listening to Lance’s huff of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr http://sophianimee.tumblr.com


End file.
